


Pumpkins

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp





	Pumpkins

"Grandma, can we take-"

Rose's grandma didn't even look up as she threw a tray of pumpkin seeds into the oven.

"Pumpkin is on the table, carving tools are already there. The only thing missing is Hallows' Eve."

Rose always carved pumpkins during the harvest season, whether it was Hallows' Eve or not. They'd go bad by the morning after, but she didn't mind. The fun was in the carving itself. She was extra excited for this years carvings because of their new house guest.

"Timber, are you ready to do some carving?" Rose asked, heading over to the table and grabbing the pumpkin.

"I guess? This is like the third time this week."

"Third time of fun! And this time I get to see your handy work again!"

"I never agreed to this." he argued.

"Yeah, but you sat down. That means you must have at least entertained the thought."

He grumbled a response and grabbed one of the carving knives.

"Hand it over before I carve you."

Rose pushed the pumpkin over towards him and watched as he got to work.

"What are you going to make today? The easiest thing to make is a face, but it's good to make it kinda jagged so it looks creepy. Most beginners start with the face. There are other people who make better designs, I've seen them in town. Things like bats, or spiderwebs or..."

Rose rambled on and on as he carved into the pumpkin, he probably wasn't even listening to her. Sooner or later she ran out of breath, and he was finished with his project.

"Done."

"Really? Cool, what did you make?" she questioned excitedly.

"Surely none of the ones you were mouthing off, I'm sure."

"Well what is it then? Hurry and turn it around."

Timber rolled his eyes before he spun the pumpkin around, revealing to her a carving of a detailed wolf.

"Woah, that's like professional status! That looks nothing like the one you carved the other day."

"Yeah, and who said I was trying then, huh? I've carved pumpkins many times before." he said, a proud look on his face.

"Wow..." she said in amazement. "You should teach me!"

Timber groaned, dropping his head down in defeat. He had revealed his true skill, and now he'd never get a break.

 


End file.
